Quesadilla
by Yukkin-Zola
Summary: A Makoto le han dado un queso que se quiere comer, pero su madre no le deja. Al día siguiente, aparece muerta... "-¡QUESO NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" [Un fic muy raro y paranoico que no se puede hacer Summary]


Quesadillas

Cuidado con el queso

* * *

Era una hermosa, simple y normal tarde de vuelta a casa para Makoto. Ya hambriento, tenía ganas de comer la buena cena de su querida mamá, así que acelero el paso, pero en medio se puso una señora. Nunca pensó que iba a odiar a la señora. Con paciencia sobrehumana, la escuchó detenidamente. Escucho la palabra mágica: Queso

- Con mi intolerancia y dolor de muelas, no creo que me pueda comer el queso que trajo mi hijo del viaje…¿crees que puedas comértelo?

-Encantado- dijo limpiándose la baba

Se despidió y casi corriendo fue a su casa. en sus manos tenía un enorme queso sin tocar, deseando ser comido. Sus sexys curvas peligrosas gritaban "comeme" mientras su fino perfume quesoso inundaba sus fosas nasales. Que malo era el hambre.

Llegó a su casa y lo primero que iba a hacer era coger el cuchillo, pero su madre lo paró en seco. "La cena está casi hecha, al baño y te esperas". ¡Pero tenía un hambre de aquí a Alaska! su madre era realmente cruel. ¿es que no caía bajo los increibles encantos de aquel sexy queso? Se baño como hombre bala pero a conciencia, sin olvidarse de ese queso ni la comida de su madre. sus tripas rugían pidiendo cualquier cosa, pero su cabeza se había encaprichado con aquel queso.

Se quedó sin probar bocado, ya que su madre dijo que la cena era lo que estaba en la mesa, no ese queso redondo que metió sin mirar en la nevera. Nunca pensó que se fuera a molestar con su madre, y mucho menos por un queso. pero lo ansiaba. Se sentía "Quesoxual". Para más mala leche, vio a su madre probar un poco del queso. Sus últimos pensamientos antes de dormir fueron "ojalá el queso se coma a mi madre" y "ya te comeré, queso mio".

Se despertó y casi automáticamente fue a probar un poco del queso. Su sabor era algo fuerte, pero realmente le satisfacio. noto un líquido en sus pies y al bajar la vista, vio un enorme charco de sangre. Quería gritar y vomitar, pero alguien se adelantó. Los mellizos vieron el cuerpo muerto de Mama Tachibana en el suelo, en un charco de su propia sangre. El caos y los lloros no tardaron en llegar, entre médicos y policía, con los vecinos cotillas y amigos que iban a consolar al chico orca. El era un chico realmente sensible. Ellos no sabían como responder como o que había pasado, no se habían enterado de nada.

Todos podían ver ese día al chico orca llorando en el hombro de su mejor amigo, que no sabía cómo consolar sin repetirse. Fueron a pasear un poco para despejar al chico cuando se encontraron a una extraña señora encapuchada se le cayeron varios quesos de una bolsa. los chicos fueron a recogerlos, cuando la señora los interrumpió.

- Ni los huelas, joven… estos quesos mágicos de La Bruja Quesina. Si comes un poco, a media noche te van ma matar de la peor forma

Makoto, asustado, vio el queso y vio que era el mismo queso que se había comido a la mañana, lo había seducido el día anterior...

- ¡ese queso ha matado a mi madre y vendrá a por mi!- grito horrorizado uniendo piezas

- Que te va a matar un queso? Piensa, Makoto, piensa- le dijo Rin

- tengo una idea- soltó de pronto Nagisa

había llegado la noche y estaban en la casa de Haru. Aquella casa se había vuelto una auténtica fortaleza impenetrable con las ventanas tapiadas, puertas bloqueadas, quesos tirados y tranquilizantes para caballo para Makoto. Se negaba a tomarlos para descansar, pero le inflaron para que dejase la llorera. Los chicos iban a demostrar que la historia de la Quesadilla (queso más pesadilla, made in Nagisa) eran tan falsa como la Cabadilla (caballa mas pesadilla, made in Nagisa again).

El reloj marcaba que eran las doce. supuestamente tenían que haber visto aquel terrorífico queso que iba a asesinar a su amigo sedado. se iban a dormir cuando escucharon unos extraños pasos. Era como escuchar ventosas pegándose al suelo. se giraron sin ningún interés para ver de pronto, la peor abominación de mundo: unas piernas largas y contorneadas de modelo agujereadas como queso porque eran queso, seguro que queso semicurado porque después de subir la vista de sus piernas para ver un redondo queso con ojos a lo comic, del que salían unos brazos largos bien musculosos que saludaron a los chocados chicos como una chica con un cuchillo en los dedos.

Necesitaron un tiempo de "loading" para pensar en que era el queso que iba a matar a Makoto. Salieron corriendo y vieron que el chico orca estaba despertando para ver como aquella cosa rara le saludaba con un cuchillo. Cuando le contaron la historia, él pensaba que directamente lo iban a comer en vez de partirlo como un queso cheddar. Empezó a chillar como una chica de película americana cuando se estaba acercando demasiado lento.

-¡QUESO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-¿Que pasa, Tachibana?¿intolerancia a la lactosa?

Se restregó los ojos, se secó el sudor y se dió cuenta de que estaba en clase, en una sesión de economía dando agricultura y ganadería, con vacas mal pintadas en la pizarra al lado de unos muy mal pintados bidones de leche y redondos abiertos intentando ser queso. se puso completamente rojo, como un pimiento. Se giró para ver a Haru que se aguantaba la risa.

- No te rias…- lloriqueo Makoto mientras su clase se reía.

Que la tierra los tragase. Había tenido en medio de una clase una "quesadilla".

* * *

_Iepale!_

_Este One-shot no se si nacio de el susto que me metí por culpa de un queso o por el sandwich de queso que me comí mientras se emitían Los Simpsons  
_

_solo se, que esto es una autentica paranoia...queso que come gente que lo come...lo de Cabadilla, quizás lo hago xD  
_

_espero no haber sido cancer~_


End file.
